Adopting San
by Deer Flower
Summary: My idea on how Moro took San in...That's bout it actually.Story is probably slightly better than the summary.


I've just recently watched 'Princess Mononoke' and find it to be one of my favorite Miyazaki film. When Moko was talking to Ashitaka about San, I couldn't help but wonder how Moko took in San. I came up with this pretty quick but I'm sure it ain't too bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to 'Princess Mononoke'. It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki and Studio Ghibli.

Dawn was breaking over the forest and the night-walker was in the process of transforming back into its kirin-like form. Moko, the wolf goddess, was standing on a high rock that overlooked most of the forest. She could faintly hear the rattling of the kodamas, their faces turning slightly.

Closing her eyes, she let the early wind blow through her fur, listening to the forest waking up. Birds chirped loudly, deer were beginning to graze, fish were jumping a few feet above the water. The sounds and smells she was so used to.

She was about to turn back when a new sound reached her trained ears. Curious she lifted up her nose to see what animal it was but cringed back when she smelt it as human. Faintly she could hear the sound of one of them bringing an axe over their head and start chopping down a newly full grown tree.

While that human was busy, another one had set something down on the ground and began helping the first one. Growling under her breath, Moko turned back to the den and headed toward the exit.

Her two pups were still sleeping as she passed them and the forest spirit, who had completely changed forms, watched her go by. The two locked eyes for a minute as the great spirit blinked and headed in another direction. Shaking a little she continued on her way and when she was out, she headed toward the humans.

Keeping her senses on alert, she heard another tree being cut down and smelled one of them spit on the ground. Her growl became much louder as she intensified her speed.

She was just a few meters away from the small group when she decided to see what she was dealing with. In front of her was a human man, face dirty as it laid down its axe, and a human woman, squashing at some bugs that were present on the nearby trees.

Looking toward the side, Moko saw what one of them had put down early. Resting on a thin blanket was a human baby, sleeping peacefully under the shadow of the trees. Its head contained a small tuff of greenish brown hair and had triangle markings on its cheeks.

The baby wiggled a little and slowly opened its small eyes. It looked at the forest around it and began to giggle a little, catching the ears of the female. The human smiled as it knelt down and hugged the child close to her whispering to it.

Moko relaxed a little at the sight but tensed up again when the male took his axe back up and swing it at another tree. Feeling her hatred of humans resurface, she pulled her lips back to reveal sharp teeth and let out a low growl. This caught the attention of the two older humans.

The male stopped mid swing and the female hugged her baby closer. Slowly the wolf goddess stepped out of the bushes, ready to spring at them. The female slowly moved back while the male slowly lowered his axe.

He locked eyes with the wolf for a few seconds and then threw it at her. Moko easily dodged it and sprung at the two. They screamed for their lives and ran the other way. Not letting them escape, the wolf ran towards them and saw them trying to escape by the rocky hill.

The man managed just fine but the woman had a much more difficult time with the child in her arms. Moko heard the man call from the top of the hill, "Just leave her!" The woman looked at her child and then at the wolf, slowly setting the baby down.

The thing must have sensed what was going on and began to cry when it noticed its parent abandoning it. Without wasting another second, the woman climbed up the hill mumbling, "I'm sorry, San. I'm sorry."

Moko had reached the bottom of the hill when she saw the two run off, the man looking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. The wolf could hear the soft sobbing of the woman but felt no pity for her. No mother should ever abandon her child.

"Humans are horrible creatures," she said, turning her head toward the young baby. "Leaving their children behind whenever they're threatened." Slightly curious she gently nuzzled the blanket wrapped baby and watched as the blanket fell away.

The baby was a girl and slowly began to stop crying as it locked its human eyes onto the wolf's. Slowly she lifted her slightly chubby hand and touched the goddess' nose. During that time Moko didn't move and started to feel a strange sensation over take her.

Under normal circumstances, Moko would have ripped a human to shreds and eagerly lick her paws to wipe off the blood. However, she felt a small sense of love course through as she continued to look into its innocent eyes.

She realized that it was cruel to kill an innocent child, even if it was human. From what she had observed over the years, human babies were the most vulnerable creatures. They took a long time to grow and needed a constant source of watchful eyes. Plus, it was somewhat her fault that she was abandoned, but it was the human's fault for bringing a child to the forest in the first place. Thinking back a little she remembered that the woman had called the child San.

Gently, the wolf grabbed the scruff of the baby's shirt and felt a warm feeling in her heart when she heard it begin to giggle. Its smell nearly burned her sense of smell but she didn't care anymore.

She had decided to take in this human and she was going to raise it like it was her own daughter. As she walked through the forest the kodama were rattling again as they calmly watched the wolf goddess head back to her den with the baby. Her adopted daughter San.

Well thank you for making it too the end. Thanks for reading and don't be shy to leave me a review. Good, bad, 'Are you freaking kidding me?' don't matter none to ya'll have a better name for this, I'm all ears.


End file.
